


Just the Cavalry

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friendship could be more, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all May is after Bahrain. The Cavalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, you never fail to forget my name](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568858.html?thread=79770138#t79770138)_
> 
> First time I filled this, I went with a very obscure fandom, and I felt bad about it. So I wrote more pieces from popular fandoms to fix that.
> 
> The quote is from the movie I used for that first fill.

* * *

_Because good must triumph over evil... so we would triumph over them. How could we have known that war never trades in such certainties? For where nothing is unthinkable... anything can be true. Even a lie._ ~Charlotte Gray

* * *

“Melinda.”

Her eyes flicked up for a moment, looking at him leaning over the cubicle, and then they returned to the paperwork that she was in the middle of, and she shook her head as she went back to work. “I don't have your requisitions forms. And before you ask, I will not approve anything for Barton because he does not need a new bow.”

“I'm not here about Barton.”

“If you have a form, hand it over, but otherwise we have nothing to discuss.”

“Yes, we do,” Coulson insisted, coming around the cubicle. “We have plenty to discuss, and I know I asked you twice already to have lunch with me. Why aren't you answering any of my calls or emails?”

“Because you keep addressing them to the wrong person.”

He frowned. “What?”

“You just did it a minute ago—called me Melinda. No one calls me that, not even my mother.”

“May, then.”

She snorted. “There is no May. There's the Cavalry. That's all anyone remembers, all anyone wants, and what I am now.”

“No, it's not.”

“If you don't have a form, you can leave.”

He shook his head, putting his hand over hers before she could slam down the stapler again. “The Cavalry isn't you. That's a myth. Melinda May is you. You're still you. You've just—”

“War makes us into people we didn't know we were.”

He grimaced. “I wish you hadn't had to go in there, that you hadn't—”

“I had to.” She knew no one understood that. Even she didn't, sometimes. “If I didn't, I wouldn't have been myself.”

Coulson didn't say anything after that.

**Author's Note:**

> “War makes us into people we didn't know we were” and the paraphrase of _"I can't go back."_ _/"I'm sorry."_ _/"I wish you'd listened."_ _/"Then I wouldn't have been myself."_ are also from the movie.


End file.
